Twisted
by girlovesmoosey
Summary: Bowser makes a deal with a wanted criminal- if she can kill the Mario Brothers and kidnap the princess, he won't turn her in. The first step is to gain their trust, but after doing so, killing them may not be so easy.
1. Chapter 1

She gasped and dropped the knife. She had killed before, but something felt different about this.

_What have I done?_ She thought, clenching her hands into fists. She curled into a ball as the blood drained from him, her tears falling to the floor.  
It began only a week before.

She couldn't take it anymore. They were going to kill her if she hadn't run away.  
Kira looked down at the bandages she had to wrap in various places on her arms and legs. She balled her hands into fists and they instantly became engulfed in flames. She shook them out and tried to smooth out her now messy long black hair. Her usually plump body was now brittle, pale, and weak. Her green eyes had dulled and all she had was a beige bag on her shoulder.  
It was a dark, frigid night. She looked behind her and into the distance, and there it was. Her kingdom was engulfed in flames, but she could only make out a glowing light now. What kind of princess would let down her kingdom like this?  
Her people knew she was young and stupid, and they couldn't have a princess who couldn't control her powers, having random outbursts of magic at the worst times. She was dangerous, and even though she was the evil princess of Demogorgon, she was a danger to her own kingdom. After killing her own parents as a result of one of her uncontrollable magic outbursts, she was to be burned at the stake for killing the king and queen. On her execution day, she took everything she had. Some coins and her crown. She was now a criminal, and there was a 500,000 coin reward for catching her.  
Kira held out her hand and felt small petals of snow.  
"Just great," she groaned, continuing to walk. Her black and dark blue dress soon became drenched and she was now close to hypothermia. Sadly, she was sure that if she tried to check into an inn, she would be turned in.  
She began to trip over her own feet. She was close to losing consciousness, but could not allow that to happen. She let one of her hands catch fire to keep herself warm but the entire ground within eight feet from her became engulfed in raging flames. She continued to walk, shaking the fire from her hand and patting it out of her dress. Her old jail cell didn't seem so bad at the moment.  
Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and plummeted into the ground, closing her eyes.  
When she woke up, everything was distorted. She blinked a few times and couldn't help but notice that her hands were tied and she was wearing heavy metal gloves so she couldn't use her magic. Kira looked around and saw that she was in a metal cage and had obviously been kidnapped. She looked up to see a gargantuan Koopa King with red hair and a devious smile on his face. She could recognize Bowser any day. The Mushroom Kingdom was one of her rival kingdoms, and getting out of Bowser's clutches wouldn't be easy.  
"Look who's awake," Bowser chuckled, poking her on the nose through the cage. "If it isn't the wanted princess. You know, I'm still thinking of ways to spend my 500,000 coins. Hm, maybe my own cruise ship. Or more lava for my lava pits."  
"B-Bowser..." she looked up, pleading with her big green eyes. "Now, you wouldn't turn me in, would you? They...they'll kill me..."  
"So?" he snarled in reply. "If there's anything I hate, Princess, it's the Demogorgon Kingdom. Hey, maybe I should also pawn that crown of yours before I turn you in. How much is that thing worth?"  
"It was my mother's! You're not touching it!" she said, beginning to sniffle.  
"What are you gonna do? Cry?"  
"Please, Bowser, I'll do anything. Just don't..." tears streamed down her face. "If you take me back, They'll burn me alive. Please...I'm begging you. I'll work for you. I'll do anything!"  
"Quit begging! You look ridiculous! Okay...I...I do have something in mind. If you can do it for me...you're free to go."  
"Oh thank you, thank you so much! What do you want me to do? Clean your castle? Do your taxes? Marry you?"  
"No, none of that," a smile widened across his face. "I want you...to do something I've failed to do after so many years. Kill the Mario Brothers. Don't leave a single trace behind. Then kidnap the princess."  
"But..."  
"I want you to earn their trust and then strike when they least expect it. Make it look like an accident if you can. Just as long as they're dead."  
"I'm no assassin! I can't-"  
"If you want to live, you will do it. So what do you say?"  
She looked down.  
"Okay," she sighed. "I'll do it." 


	2. Chapter 2

"I feel ridiculous," she groaned, looking down at the white and light blue dress he had given her. Her hair now only reached the bottom of her ears, which had been (painfully) pierced and had large pearls hanging from them. Her green eyes were now blue, courtesy of cheap color contact lenses.  
"Don't be silly," Bowser replied. "You look fine."  
"Are you sure about this? I mean...can't I just do your laundry or babysit your kids?"  
"Come on, this should be easy. You killed your own parents for christ's sake."  
"Hey, we don't talk about that!" she cried, pointing her finger at him and shooting a small lightning bolt at him, which he dodged, causing it to hit the wall.  
"Easy, now! That's expensive custom wallpaper, bub!"  
"I'm sorry. I can fix that right up. I just-"  
"Stop apologizing! You're giving your family a bad name. Just go already. The next time I see you, those pesky plumbers had better be dead, alright?"  
"Understood...," she sighed, walking outside and closing the door behind her. She looked at the map he had given her. Mario's house was a little far, but she needed the walk more than anything.  
What happened to the simpler times when she didn't have to kill anyone? Life was so simple. Her parents would usually shut her out though, so she could spend her every day in the neighboring cities. In her eyes, her parents hadn't even raised her. Throughout her childhood, they rarely spoke to her. That was fine though. Kira enjoyed visiting the citizens of the small towns and cities near her kingdom. She learned from them more than her parents had ever taught her. Maybe she didn't know how to run a kingdom, but she could knit a mean sweater or two.  
There it was. The Mario residence. She tore her dress a little and messed up her hair before knocking, holding her bag close to her as the door opened. A man who was only an inch or two taller than her answered the door. He wore red and had a curly mustache and was holding a cup of coffee. Next to him stood a slightly thinner man in green.  
"Oh thank goodness..." Kira held her head, nearly falling to the ground with exhaustion. Kira seemed to only be good at two things- baking sweets and acting. Acting was her specialty, and it was finally coming in handy.  
"Mama mia, are you alright?" Mario helped her up and looked at her. "Come in, you must be cold."  
She fixed her crown and did so, wiping her white boots on the mat. Mario escorted her to the couch and she sat down.  
"Thank you, Sir," she said, smiling a little.  
"No problem. Now what's a princess like you doing here?"  
"I...uh..." she had to think something up on the spot, as she had assumed she wouldn't get this far. "I was just visiting the kingdom marketplace. And these bandits robbed me and knocked me out. I woke up half-naked in an alley and I had to retrieve the dress and crown that they tried to pawn for a quick buck. But by then, it was morning and now there's a whole gang of them looking for me-"  
"Now, now, don't worry. They're probably gone now," Mario patted her on the back as tears fell from her eyes.  
"Where are you from?" Luigi asked, cocking his eyebrow.  
"I'm from the...Magnolia Kingdom. You know, the one just north of...that other kingdom...with the people..."  
"Well, I'm Mario and this is Luigi. Feel free to stay as long as you need, alright?"  
"M-Mario, are you sure about this?" Luigi whispered. Mario nodded.  
"Oh thank you. You won't regret this, I promise!" she kissed them both on the cheek and twirled around. "Now if there's anything I can do-"  
"You need to rest, Princess. I'll fix you up some tea and ravioli, okay?" Mario grinned. He headed towards the kitchen.  
"Thanks again for letting me stay. I'm Cherry, by the way," Kira smiled, turning to Luigi. "You're much too kind."  
"Oh...it's no problem. But it's not every day we see a foreign princess."  
"It's such an honor. You have a lovely home."  
"Well, thank you. I cleaned it myself, you know."  
"And your mustache...it's so...bouncy. I like it," she winked at him and inched closer to him. Luigi blushed a little. "And your build...you're a manly man, aren't you?"  
"Heh, I guess I am. Same to you- I...I mean, not that you're manly, I mean you're...er..."  
"Don't hurt yourself," she giggled. Mario brought her a cup of tea and a plate of ravioli, just as promised. "I can't thank you two enough."  
"No need. I'm happy to help a princess in need," Mario replied with a grin. "So do you come to the Mushroom Kingdom marketplace often?"  
"Just whenever I get the chance. I mean, when I don't have so many royal duties to account for. What do you guys do for a living, anyway? I mean, if you don't mind."  
"Well, we're plumbers. And heroes. We save the princess when she's in danger. That sort of thing."  
"No way! You guys must be so brave! Why, if I had a couple of handsome heroes to look after my kingdom, I'd be so happy. So the princess...what's she like?"  
"Peach is...oh, she's one of a kind," Mario seemed to be in a trance just thinking about her. "She's beautiful, sweet, kind, and everything you'd ever want in a princess. She has the most luscious golden hair and her lips are just so-"  
"Mario, you're doing it again," Luigi chuckled. Mario laughed nervously and cleared his throat.  
"I'm sorry," he smiled. "She's just so precious to me. I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to her. Anyway, would you like some more tea, Princess?"  
She nodded and smiled.  
He took her cup and headed to the kitchen. She set her half-eaten ravioli on the coffee table and smiled at Luigi.  
"So, are you single?"  
"Actually...I'm in a relationship...well, it's complicated."  
She scooted closer to him.  
"Your hair is so shiny," she responded, twirling his hair in her finger. He blushed and backed away.  
"A-are you coming on to me?"  
"No, no, I just...I think we could be good friends. You know, with...benefits. That is...if you catch my drift."  
His eyes widened.  
"Uh..."  
"Well, I'm going to go get cleaned up if that's alright," she smiled, standing, kissing him on the nose, and heading to the restroom. She closed the door behind her and sighed. She looked in the mirror and fixed her make up, which was messed up from her crocodile tears. She figured that the best way to gain their trust was to play with their emotions. If they felt bad for her, they'd feel more like they needed to protect her. And if she could even get one of them to fall for her, it would be all the better.


	3. Chapter 3

**If you get the Frozen reference, I love you. You will likely see various references in this story. Expect to see some from: Disney Movies, Portal (1 and/or 2), South Park, Metal Gear Solid, anything I decide to put in. It won't affect the story, but they're still fun to spot.  
**

It was a beautiful morning. The sun peeked out from the clouds and the snow outside began to melt. A sweet smell filled the entire house, and it was enough to wake the Mario brothers. She had already been there a few days, but they still hadn't gotten used to the smell of pastries in the morning.  
Kira hummed as she pulled fresh, fluffy chocolate covered eclairs from the oven. If anything bought friendship, it was eclairs. She couldn't help but feel it was demeaning, though. Evil princesses don't make eclairs, they kill people. But she was going to do both.  
In all honesty, she hated the title "Evil Princess." It didn't fit her. She was capable of being evil, but she chose not to be. Her parents always told her that she needed to manipulate others to get her way, and kill when it's for her own benefit. But Kira could never bring herself to hurt others, so her parents always seemed disappointed in her. Killing her own parents had taken such a toll on her, but it didn't make her evil. It was an accident. A mistake. But knowing that she would be a danger to everyone she met gave her such an unsettling feeling.  
"Wow, Princess! These are amazing!" Mario praised her, taking another bite of his eclair. "You know, we should be the ones cooking for you."  
"Nonsense, it's the least I could do!" Kira responded, handing them both mugs of fresh coffee. "You two are just so sweet! Now again, if you need anything, anything at all, just let me know, alright?"  
"Hey, now, you're a guest in our home. Not to mention, a princess. You don't need to do anything for us."  
"Oh, I insist. By the way, I did your laundry and dishes while you were sleeping. I hope you don't mind the laundry detergent I used though,"she took Mario's hand in hers and kissed him on the forehead. He didn't think much of it. "You both work much too hard. You deserve a...reward every once in a while."  
As she headed to the restroom, Luigi turned to his brother, fidgeting around nervously.  
"Mario, something's not right about her. She's sucking up to us a bit too much, don't you think?"  
"Don't be silly. She's just being nice is all. Don't overthink it, Luigi."  
"Mario, isn't it obvious? She's trying to get into your pants. How could you not-"  
"Luigi, how could you accuse her of such? She's working her butt off doing us one favor after another and you just assume she's trying to manipulate us. That's just like you."  
"What do you mean that's just like-"  
"Oh, I hope we're not fighting in here," she sighed, returning to the room. "It's such a lovely day. There's still some snow out. Do you wanna build a snowman?"  
"Miss, we're twenty five."  
"Luigi, don't be rude!" he snapped.  
"It's alright. I understand," she said, still grinning. She looked down and scratched her head. "I...I guess I didn't have much of a childhood so I just...I mean, I never really became an adult I guess..."  
"Don't be so hard on yourself. My brother's just a nitwit sometimes," Mario chuckled. "So how long have you been baking?"  
"For as long as I can remember," Kira responded. "I always visited the bakery. It was much better than staying home, you know."  
"What are your parents like?"  
She froze up at the question. She dropped the large wooden spoon in her hand and was no longer mentally present. One by one, the memories came back. Tears fell from Kira's eyes.  
Yes, the memories.  
When everyone found out that she had killed her parents, riots began to break out. The kingdom fell apart. They lit her castle aflame in a failed attempt to kill her. She was caught and tortured. She starved for days. She soon went from a healthy nineteen-year-old to a sickly, dehydrated, and mentally scarred ex-princess. The memories were clear, no matter how much she wanted to suppress them and obscure the faces of the people who made her suffer.  
"Princess, are you alright?"  
She looked down at the spoon she had dropped and shakily picked it up and held it in her hand.  
"I-I'm sorry...I...I just...," she sobbed, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. They were real tears this time and she couldn't stop them. She was losing control, and that made her angry. She was nothing now. Weak and brittle. Frail and worthless. The thought of this enraged her. She didn't deserve any of this. She was a good girl. So why did the world hate her so much? What did she ever do wrong?  
"Princess, you're on fire!"  
He was right. She was covered in raging flames, which spread throughout the kitchen. Mario quickly grabbed the extinguisher and put the fire out before it could get much worse.  
She began to hyperventilate in an attempt to calm herself down. Her breathing slowed and she closed her eyes and sighed.  
If she could just kill them, it would all be over.  
She would be home free.  
"I...uh..." Mario excused himself to the bathroom. Now was Kira's chance. As Luigi's back was turned, she went into her bag, grabbed her knife, and quickly stabbed Luigi from behind. He instantly collapsed to the ground, and she turned to Mario as he reentered the room. He took one look at Luigi and gasped before instinctively lunging towards her. She quickly stabbed him in his abdomen and he dropped to the floor, a puddle of blood forming.  
She dropped her knife and fell to her knees. It was finally over. She should be happy. So why did she feel so empty?


	4. Chapter 4

She lifted Luigi's body and dragged him out the back door.  
"Oh, god...what am I doing?" her palms began to sweat, and she set him down on the ground where she would bury him. She looked around and sighed. She had to find a shovel before someone noticed that Mario and Luigi were missing. She walked back into the house and looked around. There had to be something she could use to cover what she had done...  
She continued to look until she noticed something...  
Mario was gone. The only thing left was a small pool of blood.  
She jumped in fear and looked around. He couldn't have gone far. She was sure she had killed him, but he was nowhere to be seen.  
"M-Mario..." she said meekly. How could she let him out of her sight? Without turning around, she felt for the knife that she had left on the counter, and realized that it too, was gone. "Y-you can come out now..."  
If she had just used her powers instead of acting on her instincts...  
Thoughts began to race through her mind. What would Bowser say? She could make up a small lie, but in the meantime, she had to find Mario before it was too late.  
She peeked out the front door. She was covered in blood, and couldn't go far without being noticed. She picked out a green shirt and overalls and headed out, her beige bag across her shoulder. She didn't remember anything after that.  
She awoke tied to a chair near Mario's kitchen. Mario stood there, an indescribably angry and broken look on his face.  
"M-Mario..." her vision was blurry, but she saw him nonetheless. "I...I can explain...I..."  
"There's no need," he growled. "You're probably wondering how I'm alive."  
"Well..."  
Mario opened the fridge, exposing a plethora of mushrooms of all types.  
"Do you have connections with Bowser?"  
She shook her head.  
"Nope."  
"Don't lie to me. Why are you here?"  
"I'm not talking."  
"You know, just because I'm a good guy doesn't mean I'm afraid to hurt you."  
"You don't scare me!" she tried to use her powers, but she was much too weak. She looked down and realized she had a stab wound on her lower right side. It was still bleeding profusely and she hadn't even noticed.  
"I'm going to do one of two things..." he inched closer to her. "Either you'll tell me everything, and we'll work things out, or I'll leave you here to die."  
"Work things out?" Kira scoffed. "So if I tell you the truth, we can forget everything and maybe play some poker and eat sushi? Mario, after what I've done...I don't trust that you'll just let us work things out. Wait...where's Luigi?"  
"I had to take him to the hospital...he...he wasn't so lucky. A 1-up isn't going to do much for him at this point. But you magic types can heal others, right?"  
"Well...I don't know how to do that..."  
Mario cocked his head. Kira expected him to act in rage, but instead, he only sighed.  
"What's your name?"  
"Cherry."  
"No, it's not. You're hiding something."  
"I told you, my name is Cherry."  
"Then why does the tag inside your bag say 'Kira'?"  
She gulped and realized that her bag was nowhere to be seen.  
"Well, you see...I..."  
"I know exactly who you are, and quite frankly, I'd have no problem turning you in. You're a murderer and a psychopath. In all honesty, the only use I have for you is to find out the truth, and once I know it, we can compromise."  
"I'm not a murderer!" a small spark of electricity came from her hands. "I did what I had to!"  
"You're in denial. You killed your own parents and that wasn't enough for you. You're sick. You don't deserve to be spared," he slowly began to leave the room. Kira felt herself beginning to pass out and warm blood began to run down her leg.  
"M-Mario, wait!" she looked down. "I...I'm going to be honest with you. Not fake honest like before, but real honest. You know, like you're incapable of. I didn't want to kill you, okay? I never wanted to hurt anyone. I know I don't deserve to be alive, but killing my parents was an accident. Of course the media wouldn't tell anyone that, but I didn't want to do such a thing. I was never like them. I couldn't hurt a fly before this happened. I didn't want your money or revenge for anything...I had to do what I did. And if you're not dead soon, I will be."  
"So, Bowser sent you? Is the princess okay?" he asked, walking back to her.  
"Peach is fine. I haven't laid a finger on her. And as much as I'd love to keep it that way, Bowser has my word. If I don't come back with good news, he'll turn me in for sure. And I don't suppose you'd let me stay here after all I've done."  
"I wouldn't dare. But I can spare the money for you to live in a motel. That is, if you do as I say. I'll give you a 1-up and keep the princess in hiding. You tell Bowser that you did the job and suggest that he kidnaps the princess. I'll be waiting for him in her castle and deal with him. Then we'll go from there, alright?"  
"How do I know you won't turn on me?"  
"Me? Turn on you? What do you take me for? I'm not like you, okay? I keep my word. I promise to keep you unharmed if you help me protect the princess and save my brother."  
Kira sighed. Her eyes began to close, and she shook her head in an attempt to keep herself conscious.  
"Okay, deal. N-now untie me before I...pass out..."  
He untied her and handed her a 1-up. She felt better and the blood stopped immediately.  
"Happy?"  
"I have an open wound. I can't help you like this. Well, it looks like I'm gonna have to just-"  
He grabbed a needle and thread from his drawer and handed it to her.  
"Sew it up, and we'll head out."  
"God, I hate you," she mumbled under her breath.  
**  
Sorry it's been awhile. I've been busy.  
It's 3am at the moment, but this is more important than sleep!**


End file.
